sisterwivesfandomcom-20200214-history
Maddie Brush
|Row 3 title = Parents: |Row 3 info = Kody Brown (father) Janelle Brown (mother) |Row 4 title = Siblings: |Row 4 info = 7 brothers and 10 sisters |Row 5 title = Spouse(s): |Row 5 info = Caleb Brush (June 4, 2016 - present) |Row 6 title = Children: |Row 6 info = Axel Brush (son) Evangalynn Brush (daughter) }}Madison Rose "Maddie" Brush (née Brown) (born November 3, 1995) is the daughter of Kody Brown and Janelle Brown. She is the fourth child for Kody and the second for Janelle. Early life Madison "Maddie" Rose Brown was born on November 3, 1995, to Kody Brown and Janelle Brown (née Schriever). She was the couple's second child, and they went on to have four more children after her. Maddie's dad has four total wives, and she has twelve other half-siblings from these marriages. Madison was raised in Lehi, Utah, until she was seventeen years old, at which point her family moved to Las Vegas, Nevada. In Nevada, she attended Centennial High School. Career Education Madison studied for one year at Utah State University in 2015/2016. She dropped out of school after getting engaged. She was a member of Kappa Delta while there. Television In August of 2010, it was announced that Madison's family would be the subject of a TLC drama titled Sister Wives. This show would chronicle the lives of their polygamist lifestyle, which was illegal in Utah at the time of the shows release. Sister Wives aired on September 26, 2010. As of August 25, 2017, eleven seasons have been released with no official premiere date listed for season twelve. Madison is regularly featured on this show. Personal life On September 13, 2015, Maddie announced that she was engaged to Caleb Brush. For the proposal, he took her to a scenic lookout point on his ATV. "It was cold and we were huddled in jackets and I thought he was crazy to stop. He said to come look over here. So I walked with him to the edge. He told me he could never express how much he loved me, but he wanted to spend his life trying, and went down on one knee and pulled out a box. I started kissing him and saying, 'Yes, yes!'" - Maddie on the proposal. Although her parents are practicing polygamists, Maddie and her husband don't currently have plans to live this lifestyle themselves. Maddie married Caleb Brush in Bozeman, Montana, on June 4, 2016. She had five bridesmaids, including her sisters Mariah, Aspyn, and Mykelti. Her sister Truely was her flower girl. The wedding was featured on the Sister Wives episode "Maddie Gets Married". Motherhood On November 21, 2016, Maddie and Caleb announced they were expecting their first child, with a due date in May. "We are both really excited and anxious," she said in a statement. "I think every soon-to-be parent is anxious, but we have so much support from both sides of our family." Maddie anticipated that she'd be the strict parent, saying "I think I'll be the disciplinarian parent just because Caleb already has such a soft spot for the baby. He already has so much love for the baby". On January 11, 2017, Maddie and Caleb announced that they would be having a boy. At 12:13 a.m. on May 20, 2017, Maddie gave birth to her son, Axel James. He weighed 8 pounds and 8 ounces and was 21 inches long. She was in labor for 72 hours, including 4 hours of pushing. "We're feeling both excited and exhausted at the same time," she and her husband said in a joint statement. "We're looking forward to having a family. Now that he's here we're excited to grow our family a little bit more and spread out our love even more". On January 25, 2019, they announced that they are expecting their second baby. The baby is due in August. On April 16, 2019, they announced that they are having a girl. Their daughter, Evangalynn Kodi, was born on August 20, 2019. Gallery Maddie-Wedding.jpg|The Brush family. Maddie-pregnant.jpg|Pregnancy announcement. Maddie-Caleb-Baby.jpg|Welcome baby Axel. Maddie-pregnant2.jpg|Pregnancy announcement #2. Maddie-Caleb-GenderReveal2.jpg|Gender reveal. Maddie-Caleb-Baby2.jpg|Welcome baby Evangalynn. Category:Brown Family Category:Kody Category:Janelle Category:Girls Category:Adult Children